Handheld device controllers may include one or more thumbsticks that enable users to provide input. A thumbstick may be a stick-shaped feature that is positioned to be manipulated by a thumb of a user. Different users may have different preferences for an amount of tension that resists the thumbstick being tilted. A thumbstick with greater tension provides greater resistance to being tilted by a user relative to a thumbstick with lesser tension.